ADPTSAL Interlude: A Leaving
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: Children are wonderful!… When they aren't yours… Due to Adel's worry for his young, it effects Layton greatly. T to be safe. Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own the Professor Layton Series.


**_(AN! This is an Interlude in the series, A Dark Price to Save a Life. There are no warnings that I can see, but is rated T to be safe. Please read and review. )_**

_Children are wonderful!… When they aren't yours… (quote from my uncle)_

Adel, who knew he wasn't the most intelligent of Harpies, knew one undeniable fact; Hershel Layton was the law to his young.

Oh sure, they would listen to him and Evita, but if they wanted to get their point home, they had to get Hershel involved. Arles, who was already showing to have inherited Adel's trouble-making abilities, wouldn't even tempt trying to break any of his 'Uncle' rules. Eve, sweet when she wanted, had a rather cruel, vindictive side like her mother, was like some angelic being when Layton was concerned. And Theo… He practically worshiped the Vampire, trying to please him in any way.

Thinking about it, Adel remembered an example of the power the Vampire had over his children.

_123456789_

_Adel blinked at the chaos that was going around the room. Arles was yelling from the top of a shelf at his sister, with her taunting him right back. The reason for this came soon enough as their father noticed the spider in his daughter's hand. From what Evita told him, Arles had accidentally upset one and Hershel had to kill it before it tried to eat the first hatched. Needless to say, the experience had haunted the young Harpy, who was now terrified of the eight-legged beings. This was a fact that Eve, when annoyed with her older brother, or merely looking for a source of amusement, took great advantage of._

She would go hunting for one, then threaten Arles with him, chasing him around with the spider in hand if needed. It seemed this time that Arles climbed up a shelf to get away, which was a good idea, seeing as Eve would have to let the critter go if she wanted to climb up to her brother. So as of now, the two siblings were at a stalemate, Arles yelling, while Eve taunted.

"GET RID OF IT! KILL IT!" Arles shrieked, backing into the wall as far as he could to get farther from the creature of his nightmare.

"Awww, why? How can you want to kill such a useful critter? And besides, I think it likes you, you don't want to hurt it's feelings, do you?" Eve taunted, waving the spider in her hands up at her brother.

"I DON'T CARE! KILL IT NOW!" Arles said, starting to cry.

Adel had no idea what to do, this was more Evita's area of expertise then his. Luckily, he didn't have to do anything.

"What is going on here?" The question was asked in such a deathly calm tone that everyone froze, even the spider stopped wiggling.

Turning to look, everyone saw Layton in the doorway, his arms crossed as he took in the room. Theo was right next to him, looking annoyed, but nothing else.

"Eve-hic- won't get-sob- stop chasing me with-hic- it-sob- I just, just, -hic- want it gone…" Arles tried to get out, before full out sobbing.

Hershel's face softened at the sight, going over to the oldest of the young and taking him into his arms, soothing him with calm words and rubbing his back in circles. Immediately, Arles calmed, nuzzling into the Vampire's shoulder as he did so. After Hershel made sure Arles would be alright, Hershel regarded Eve with a harsh glare, who winced when she saw it.

_ "Now, young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" Layton's voice promised punishment, no matter the excuse._

_ "…I was bored…" Eve mumbled, looking down._

_"I'm sorry, what was that? Do speak like the lady you are." The Vampire ordered, his voice strict and cold._

_"I was bored." Eve said, flushing at having to repeat herself._

"And you found entertainment in tormenting your brother with what he fears most? I see… I'm half the mind to let your brother chase you around with a cat if you enjoy tormenting others so much…" Hershel trailed off, regarding Eve's horrified express with no emotion what so ever.

"But I am not so cruel. For a month, you will write 50 lines a day the 'I will not torment my brother' and no desserts for two weeks. And if I catch you doing this again… I might just change my mind about the cat. Understood?" Hershel said, a frown now on his face.

"Yes Uncle…" Eve said, looking miserable.

"Good, now put the arachnid where you found it." Layton commanded, watching as Eve went off to do as he told.

"Now Arles, let's get you cleaned up and a drink. I'm sure you could use a juice or water now." Hershel said, his tone soft and comforting to the young. 

_ Watching them go, Adel couldn't help but wonder if that was a look of jealously on Theo's face._

_123456789_

Now, while Adel was a bit worried about the control the Vampire had over his offspring, especially his youngest, he also accepted it. Evita had told him only some of what she had experienced during her year of exile, and he shivered at the remembered words. If even half of what she said was true, then Adel was thankful that Hershel was there, even if his presence did complicate things now that they were in safer areas.

While Evita hadn't realized it, having Hershel involved with the young at such an earlier stage at life effected them in regard to him. Usually, Harpy offspring would only be around there parents, who were the only ones who could protect and nurture them. This was because during this time the young would have the natural imprint strengthen, but also know that they could trust their parents better. But as Evita was in the situation she was in, she couldn't protect them with the certainty that they would live. She had established herself and Adel as nurturers through her action and stories, but Layton had been recognized as their protector. And as so, the young would always listen to him, as they trusted him more with their lives.

In some ways, Adel would admit, he was jealous that the Vampire did what he could not, but then the male Harpy also knew his strength. It was likely that only one, maybe two of his young could have survived if he had been with his bonded in those lands. It had been some rotten meet he had to swallow, but swallow he did. If all his young and love lived, he accepted the fact that Hershel Layton would always have more control over his offspring.

'Though', Adel couldn't help but frown at the thought, 'the way Theo is so attached to his 'Uncle' is slightly worrying.'. Evita had told him from the start that Theo preferred being with his pseudo-Uncle then with his real kin. And even in this new place, he still only sought comfort and care from him.  
Adel had seen an example of this as well.

_123456789_

_The dark male Harpy of the house was just passing by the library, when he heard sniffing. Looking over, Adel blinked when he saw his youngest wonder into the place of books, tears sliding down his face as he went. Worried and slightly curious, he followed his young into the room, surprised when he saw Theo head for Hershel. The Vampire had a slight frown on his face as he looked at the last hatched, letting Theo get in his lap, so that he could pull the albino Harpy in for a hug. Theo sniffled again, nuzzling into Layton's vest, his tears wetting the material._

Layton gently shushed the youth, rubbing his back gently and he spoke soothingly to Theo.

"Everything okay?" Adel called, wanting to help and also wondering the reaction to his call.

While Layton smiled politely and nodded at him, Adel couldn't help but notice how Theo tensed, clinging slightly tighter to his 'Uncle'.

"Should be fine, I'm just going to take Theo here to bed after he calms down. You should probably check on the others, see if they're okay." Hershel suggested, frowning slightly at how Theo had tensed up.

Neither of the two adults commented on the young's reaction to his father, but it was obvious it worried the both of them. Adel could easily see that Layton wasn't sure exactly what to do, he was just doing what he knew would make Theo more comfortable.

And at his 'Uncle's' words, Theo relaxed, going back to seeking comfort with the vampire, sighing happily as Hershel continued his soothing motions. After watching the two for a bit, Adel did what the Vampire suggested and went to go check on his two oldest.

As he went to go, Adel thought he saw Theo smirk as he did.

_123456789_

From what Dongle had told him, he knew the Brownie also was worried about Theo's behavior around the resident Vampire. The loyal servant had approached him a few days after the challenge, expressing his suspicions about Theo and Lord Layton. What he had told him had made Adel's acceptance of the situation expire.

_123456789_

_"So Dongle, what's the need for all this secrecy?" Adel said, rather cheerfully. Ever since the Vampire had destroyed his most hated enemy, Adel couldn't help but be cheerful._

"It's about your young… particularly your youngest…" Don trailed off, frowning slightly at his master, as if he didn't know how he was going to say what he would say.

"What? What's wrong! Please tell me!" Adel exclaimed, his worry for his offspring taking root.

"…I think….Well, I think Theo is forming a one-sided bond with Lord Layton…" Dongle said, knowing the impact his words would have.

"….Your serious? Can you tell what kind?" Adel said, a solemn expression on his face.

Bonds were not something others messed with easily; if one formed a bond, it could only be severed with harsh consequences, and that was if it was done willingly. One-sided bonds were another matter all together. Unlike other bonds, where two put effort into making the bond strong, only one would strengthen the bond, which made One-sided bonds even more dangerous, as this person had strong enough emotions to not only make the bond strong, but had the power to keep it up.

"My best guess would either be a bond of devotion or trust. Maybe loyalty… it could be a number of them sir, and I'm not sure which it could be…." Dongle replied, sorry he couldn't provide more.

"Is it to late to try any separations? If we can separate them in time, we might stop the bond." Adel suggested.

"It could work…. Theo is much to young to be able to fully bond, so we may have some time left… But you know, sir, that things will get harder with him gone. The young see him as their protector, and with his leaving, especially because of us, they will have no trust in us." Dongle warned.

_"Who says they have to know we got him to leave? He just decided to leave on his own, after all, he couldn't stay with us forever. We had already paid our debt to him, and given him our gratitude, and with him becoming a Lord, he has no need to stay with us. While they won't be happy with this, they will understand." Adel said, his voice firm and his showing no room for any sort of argument._

"Alright sir, but don't say I didn't warn you." The Brownie sighed, leaving the room as he did so.

To bad Don and Adel didn't concentrate on their surroundings better; otherwise they would have seen small red eyes glowing with anger in the closet.

_123456789_

Adel sighed, rubbing his temples as he did so. He had already had the conversation with Layton, who had accepted it sadly. Adel had not told him the real reasons why he had to leave, just that he was not comfortable with how Layton was with his young.

Layton had accepted it and had already started to pack, with a heavy heart.

Adel himself didn't want to do this, but for the better of his young, he would do this


End file.
